He's Our You
| num_temp = 5 | ep_num = 10 | flashback = Sayid | españa = Él es nuestro tú | latinoamerica = El prisionero | emision = 25 de marzo de 2009 | duracion = 42:31 | escritor = Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | director = Greg Yaitanes | invitados = Reiko Aylesworth es Amy Sayed Bedreya es padre de Sayid Sterling Beaumon es joven Ben Patrick Fischler es Phil Jon Gries es Roger Linus Doug Hutchison es Horace Goodspeed Eric Lange es Stuart Radzinsky Zuleikha Robinson es Ilana William Sanderson es Oldham | costars = Dmitri Boudrine es Ivan Andropov Michael Hardy es Floyd Anthony Keyvan es joven Sayid Xavier Raabe-Manupule es Omer Jarrah Joe Toro es Tabernero | noacreditado = Molly McGivern - Rosie }} es el décimo episodio de la quinta temporada de Lost y 96 de toda la serie. Fue emitido el miércoles 25 de marzo de 2009 en Estados Unidos. La Iniciativa Dharma intenta descubrir la identidad de Sayid Jarrah cuando creen que pertenece a Los Hostiles. Sinopsis Anteriormente en ''Lost'' * Un joven Ben se encuentra con Richard Alpert en la jungla. Él le dice que quiere unirse a Los Otros, pero Richard le responde que tiene que ser "muy, pero muy paciente". * Luego de salir de la isla, Sayid comienza a trabajar para Ben. Uno de sus trabajos fue matar a Peter Avellino en las Seychelles. * Misteriosamente, Sayid aparece en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles custodiado por Ilana. Antes de que el Ajira 316 se estrellara, viaja en el tiempo hasta 1977 donde es encontrado por Jin, el cuál tiene que fingir tratarlo como un hostil. * En 1977, un joven Ben se presenta ante Sayid. Flashback Tikrit, Iraq En Tikrit, Irak, un padre le pide a su hijo de 12 años que mate una gallina, alegando que debe comportarse como un hombre. El chico se niega pero el padre lo presiona y dice que no lo dejará entrar en casa hasta que haga lo que le pide. En ese momento llega el hermano menor del chico y calmadamente agarra el animal y le rompe el cuello sin señal de remordimiento. El padre, complacido, le felicita diciéndole: "bien hecho, Sayid". Moscú, Rusia es asesinado por Sayid.]] Un hombre huye despavorido de alguien. Busca reguardarse pero Sayid tumba la puerta. El hombre acorralado abre una caja fuerte y ofrece a Sayid miles de euros por su vida, pero Sayid es implacable y le dispara 2 veces en el pecho. Al salir va a encontrarse con Ben, y este declara que ya han terminado, le desea buena suerte y se aleja. Sayid, visiblemente frustrado, le reclama. Ben explica que ya no quedan más asociados de Widmore a los que matar. Ese hombre, de apellido Andropov, era el último que podía significar una amenaza para sus amigos. Ben sugiere a Sayid que siga con su vida, y se marcha. Santo Domingo, República Dominicana visita a Sayid en Santo Domingo.]] Sayid se encuentra trabajando construyendo viviendas, para una organización solidaria, en el mismo lugar donde fue encontrado por John Locke. Aparece Ben Linus y le comunica que John ha muerto y que cree que ha sido asesinado por hombres de Widmore. Le advierte que está en peligro y le informa que hay gente vigilando a la entrada del sanatorio donde se encuentra Hurley. Sayid pregunta por qué alguien querría matar a Hurley y Ben le responde que podría ser en venganza por la gente que Sayid ha matado bajo las órdenes de Ben. Le propone ir en busca de Hurley y encargarse del hombre que lo está vigilando. Sayid esta confundido pregunta por qué debería hacerlo, a lo que Ben le contesta que ser un asesino está en su naturaleza. Sayid se molesta y le pide a Ben que se vaya. Los Ángeles, EE. UU. Después de participar de la reunión donde Ben, apuntado con un arma por Sun, intenta convencer a Kate, Jack, Sun y al propio Sayid de que sabe como regresar a la isla, Sayid se dirige a un bar donde conoce a una mujer llamada Ilana. Coquetean y terminan en su cuarto de hotel besándose y a punto de hacer el amor. Ante algo que hace dudar a Sayid, la chica aprovecha y golpea a Sayid, y luego saca un arma apuntándole. Le dice que esta ahí para llevarlo a Guam, donde pagará por el asesinato de Peter Avellino. Sayid llega esposado y escoltado por Ilana y ve a Jack, Kate, Sun, Hurley y finalmente a Ben Linus subir al avion, Sayid le pregunta a Ilana si trabaja para Benjamin Linus a lo que ella le dice que no sabe quien es él. Sayid le explica que Ben es un mentiroso, manipulador que permitio que su hija fuera asesinada para salvarse, ademas que es un monstruo responsable de un genocidio. Ilana pregunta por qué trabajaría ella para alguien asi. Sayid responde que él sí lo hizo. En la Isla El joven Ben le lleva a Sayid otro sandwich y un libro. Le pregunta si Richard lo ha enviado ya que Ben hace cuatro años se encontró con Richard en la selva y le pidió que lo llevase con él. Richard le dijo que deberia ser paciente. Al no obtener respuesta de Sayid, le aconseja que también sea paciente y que en su momento lo ayudará. Sayid es interrogado en su celda por Horace y Radzinsky, pero se niega a hablar. Horace le advierte que si no colabora deberán pasar al siguiente nivel. preocupada ante la presencia de Jack y Kate.]] En la casa de Sawyer, Juliet ve a Kate y Jack afuera. Le pregunta a Sawyer si todo ha terminado ya que si los de la iniciativa descubren la verdadera identidad de los 6 de Oceanic todo lo que han construído en los últimos tres años se derrumbará. También Juliet se da cuenta de que su tranquilidad como pareja de Sawyer se volverá inestable ante la llegada de Kate. Él le asegura que tiene todo bajo control. En ese momento son interrumpidos por Horace, que dice que el prisionero no está hablando y que van a llevarlo a Oldham. Sawyer no quiere que ese psicópata se haga cargo y dice a Horace que él mismo lo hará hablar. intenta convencer a Sayid de que siga su plan.]] Sawyer va a ver a Sayid y este le dice que el joven Ben le ha traído comida. Pregunta a Sawyer cómo puede convivir con él, y Sawyer le explica que no hay otra opción y le propone fingir una confesion a cambio de vivir en los Barracones. Sayid se niega. Sawyer entonces le dice que no lo dejará escapar para no arriesgar lo que ha conseguido hasta el momento y que si no acepta la propuesta lo dejará solo. Sayid lo prefiere así. En la cafeteria Hurley se ha adaptado bien a su nueva vida, se encuentra con Jack y Kate y comenta sobre la relacion de Sawyer y Juliet, de la que Kate no sabia nada. Kate le pregunta a Jack si lo sabia y este asiente. .]] A la celda de Sayid, llega Roger Linus para fregar el suelo. Roger está intrigado por la manera en que fue capturado un hostil, ya que siempre pensó que eran los reyes de la jungla. En ese momento aparece su hijo Ben con comida para Sayid. Roger lo reprende por estar ahi y lo maltrata físicamente. Sayid advierte el temor que le tiene Ben a su padre y la forma tan despota en que es tratado por él. Sayid es llevado a una tienda de campaña, en la selva, donde Oldham vive. Cuando Sayid le pregunta a Sawyer quién es Oldham, este le dice: «Él es nuestro tú», o sea la persona que se encarga de sacar información de los prisioneros. Después de inmovilizar a Sayid, Oldham le administra una droga que asegura le hará decir toda la verdad. La droga hace efecto y Sayid habla con la verdad: dice que su nombre es Sayid Jarrah, que es un mal hombre pero no es un hostil, que llegó a la isla en el vuelo Ajira 316 pero que estuvo antes allí durante tres meses. Hasta saluda a Sawyer, pero los de Dharma no tienen idea de quién está hablando. Dice saber sobre las estaciones El Cisne, La Llama y La Perla y les dice que todos van a morir asesinados y que él lo sabe porque viene del futuro. Ante la fantasía del relato Oldham cree haberse pasado con la dosis del suero de la verdad, pero Sayid, riendo, le dice que la dosis fue la correcta. Horace decide hacer una reunión más tarde para decidir el futuro de Sayid. En la reunion los ánimos se acaloran cuando Radzinsky insiste en asesinar a Sayid porque es un espia. Sawyer intenta calmar los ánimos pero no tiene éxito. Radzinsky está empeñado en la ejecución, Horace duda pero Amy interviene y dice no sentirse segura con Sayid en las instalaciones de Dharma ya que teme por la seguridad de su hijo Ethan y de todos los niños de la iniciativa. Sugieren votar y la decisión de ejecutar a Sayid es unánime, ya que Sawyer también accede para no despertar sospechas. Sayid deberá ser asesinado. Sawyer le cuenta a Sayid, en su celda, la decisión tomada en la reunión y le dice que deben fingir una fuga para que pueda escapar, a lo que Sayid se niega, argumentando que ahora entiende los motivos por los que ha regresado y que tiene muy clara cuál es la misión que debe cumplir en la isla. Sawyer se aleja molesto y descarga su ira dirigiéndose a la casa de Kate, preguntándole porque volvieron. Kate dice desconocer los motivos de los demás pero cuando ella va a decirle el motivo que la llevó a ella a regresar una camioneta de Dharma en llamas, sin control, choca contra una casa que inmediatamente se incendia. Sawyer y Jack ayudan a controlar el fuego. El joven Ben, que usó el ardid de incendiar la camioneta para crear distracción, abre la celda para liberar a Sayid. Ha conseguido las llaves de su padre y decide dejar a Sayid en libertad a condición de que lo lleve con él. Juntos huyen a la selva pero a mitad de camino se encuentran con Jin. Sayid le miente diciéndole que Sawyer le dejó ir. Cuando Jin parece creerle recibe por radio un comunicado de Sawyer advirtiendo que Sayid ha escapado. Sayid toma por sorpresa a Jin y lo golpea, dejándolo inconsciente y quitándole el arma. Ben se sorprende por la habilidad de Sayid y lo insta a seguir huyendo ya que pronto los comenzarán a buscar. Sayid está de rodillas, con la mirada fija en el suelo y dice finalmente que es verdad lo que Ben piensa de él: que es un asesino. Imprevistamente levanta el arma y dispara al cuerpo del joven Ben, que cae aparentemente muerto. Sayid, entre lágrimas, se interna en la jungla. Curiosidades General en la pared de la cafetería Dharma.]] * Un mapa grande de los Barracones puede ser visto sobre una pared en la oficina de seguridad. * Se puede ver un poster de Geronimo Jackson en la pared de la cafetería. * En la señal de la obra de la construcción en Santo Domingo se lee: «Otro proyecto de “Construyendo Nuestro Mundo” para servicio a la comunidad». * Esta es la tercera vez que vemos a Sayid reírse, aunque esta vez fue bajo los efectos de las drogas de Oldham. La primera vez fue en cuando él oye la señal de socorro de Rousseau, y el segundo fue durante la salida de balsa en . Notas de producción * Daniel, Desmond, Locke, y Miles no aparecen en este episodio. * Greg Yaitanes vuelve a dirigir un episodio, el primero desde . * Molly McGivern aparece en este episodio interpretando a Rosie, pero no está acreditada. * En el episodio aparecen Sayid de pequeño en un flashback y Ben de pequeño en la isla. Es la primera vez que dos personajes principales aparecen de pequeños en el mismo capítulo. * Aunque Achilles Gacis aparece acreditado en la nota de prensa como "hombre en el coche", no aparece en este episodio. * Sun sólo aparece en imágenes de archivo. No obstante, parte de este material que se muestra no aparece en y . Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Tras ser disparado por Sayid, el cuerpo de Ben en el suelo registra cambios de estar más extendido o contraido entre tomas. Esto es más apreciable en la posición de los brazos y las manos. También la posición de la cabeza cambia. * En este episodio, en el flashback del embarcadero, Ben le dice a Sun: "There's somebody... Somebody here in Los Angeles" (Hay alguien... alguien aqui en Los Ángeles), mientras en la escena original de Ben dice: "There's someone... Someone here in Los Angeles". En español viene a decir lo mismo, pero la frase original no es idéntica en ambos episodios. ** También en el flashback, Sayid le dice sólo a Ben: "If I see you again, it will be extremely unpleasant for us both" (Si te vuelvo a ver, será sumamente desagrasable para ambos), mientras en Sayid se dirigió tanto a Ben como Jack diciendo: "If I see you, or him again, it will be extremely unpleasant for all of us" (Si te veo, o le vuelvo a ver, será sumamente desagradable para todos nosotros). ** Del mismo modo, Kate dice: «This is insane. You're all crazy!» (Esto es una locura. ¡Estáis todos locos!), con una evidente pausa entre las dos frases. Mientras en dice: «This is insane, you guys are crazy!» (¡Esto es una locura, chicos, estáis locos!) sin ninguna evidente pausa entre las dos frases. * La gallina que mata Sayid al principio, pasa de ser una gallina muy bien alimentada a otra desnutrida cuando está muerta. * Cuando Sayid mira a Hurley estando en la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto, la azafata de los billetes no es Nalini como en el . * "Productos Farmaceúticos Oldham" sería un nombre muy raro para una farmacia en Rusia; sería más probable "Empresa Farmacéutica Oldham " con una escritura rusa muy diferente: "Фармацевтическая Компания Олдхэма". * La pequeña cámara CCTV que supervisa la celda de Sayid es una cámara CCD moderna no disponible en los años setenta. * La pirámide de alimentos que se puede ver en la pared de la cafetería no fue creada hasta 1992. * Antes de que Sawyer entre en la celda de Sayid la primera vez, se puede ver un ordenador Apple Lisa detrás de Phil. Este ordenador no salió al mercado hasta 6 años después. * Sawyer parece atontar a Sayid con un aparato eléctrico; este dispositivo no fue patentado hasta 1987. Referencias culturales * Una realidad aparte: Ben le da a Sayid este libro para que se lo lea. Escrito por Carlos Castaneda en 1971, este libro es una especie de documental sobre la experiencia de un hombre que trabaja con un hechicero impostor (Don Juan Matus). La autenticidad del libro, así como del resto de la obra de Castaneda, se ha puesto siempre en duda desde que fue publicado. Parte de la historia trata sobre los efectos y alteraciones que las plantas causan en la mente, como las setas, que ayundan a la gente a "ver". * I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby: Este tema de Billie Holiday suena en el tocadisco de Oldham. Esta canción fue publicada en 1928, la música compuesta por Jimmy McHugh, y la letra por Dorothy Fields. * Alicia en el País de las Maravillas: En el póster de Gerónimo Jackson de la cafetería, aparecen Alicia, el conejo blanco y la oruga que fuma en pipa sobre un hongo. * Budismo Tibetano: Podemos ver un banderin en el campamento de Oldham. En él cada color representa un elemento diferente (cielo, aire, fuego, agua, tierra). Los tibetanos creen que el viento que pasa por estos bandinres sirven para extender la buena voluntad y la compasión en todo el espacio. Por lo tanto, los banderines, según sus creencias, traen beneficios para todos. Enlaces externos * Descripción oficial traducida al español (9 de marzo de 2009) 5